1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bias circuits, and more particularly, to a method of adjusting a bias circuit of a high-frequency amplifier for a quasi-millimeter wave band or above (20 GHz or above) constituted by a semiconductor integrated circuit, and further relates to a method of adjusting the temperature coefficient of a current source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices for use in motor vehicles need to ensure operation and performance in a wide temperature range (for example, −40° C. to 150° C.)
It has not been necessarily easily achieved singly by a bias circuit to maintain the gain of a gain amplifier constant in such a wide temperature range.
Related art documents include JP-08-321732-A.